Un nuevo sueño
by LadyMerida
Summary: A veces salen de tu vida personas que quizás vuelvas a ver, otras veces personas que nunca mas verás, y algunas personas te las puedes encontrar de nuevo por tomar un pequeño giro que es capaz de cambiar el rumbo de toda tu vida.


**¡Hola! Voy a colgar mi primera historia con romance, en un principio pensé en hacerla de varios capítulos, pero es que serían tan cortos que me he decidido por un One Shot largo… Ok, es porque aún no se colgar capítulos largos. ¡No me hecheis las cosas en cara y leed ya!**

**A ver lo primero es que pokemon me pertenece(NO) porque lo cree yo(NO) aunque se hiciera antes de que yo tuviera memoria, soy una japonesa que habla español(TAMPOCO), soy Kawai(HHHM… QUIZA) y también tengo un unicornio rosa con purpurina que vomita arcoíris(EN ESO OS DEJO ADIVINAR) y si queréis un unicornito cuando tenga hijos llamada al 555 55 55 55.(ES FALSO) Y nadie me va a tomar enserio porque sabéis que claramente si fuera la creadora hubiese puesto Pokemon con P mayúscula, a leer.**

_**hrnletrnuih**_UHan pasado dos años desde la aventurita que tuvieron Ash, Serena, Clem y Lem.

Dos años desde que Ash quedo semifinalista de la liga de Kalos.

Dos años desde que Kalm intentó ganar el corazón de Serena ganando la liga.

Dos años desde que este no lo consiguiese.

Dos años desde que Ash y Serena se besaron.

Y dos años desde que decidieron olvidarlo.

Pero nada de tiempo desde que lo consiguieron.

**Un nuevo sueño**

Serena consiguió un trabajo como la diseñadora de ropa de Valeria y de toda su ciudad.

Trabajaba codo con codo con otra chica, Ann, esta era su costurera. Un día, Valeria entró corriendo en su sala de costuras, Serena estaba sentada en un sofá, con coleta y gafas, dibujando algunos arreglos para un vestido que Xana le pidió, y dio tal bote que hizo que Ann casi se pinchase con el sedal. Esta se giro hacia Valeria, la cual jadeaba exasperada, como si hubiese habido una gran desgracia.

¡Valeria! ¿¡Que ha pasado!?-preguntó Serena espantada.

Es un pedido.-comunicó con jadeos.

Intentare ser sarcástica: ¡Un pedido, oh por dios! ¡Es un gran reto para nosotras, solo llevamos haciéndolo dos años!- dijo Ann.

Es, un pedido muy importante. Va a haber una boda por todo lo alto en la liga, Dianta se casa con el profesor Ciprés. ¡Vamos a hacer el vestido de boda de la campeona de la liga Pokemon!

¡Estas de broma!- grito Serena.

No, no lo estoy, y ahora deberíais poneros a trabajar en ese vestido y en un traje para el profesor. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, también debéis hacer un vestido para la dama de honor, Misty Waterflower y un traje para el padrino, Ash Ketcum.

Los azulados ojos de Serena se iluminaron al oír ese nombre.

Nada mas Valeria se fue, Ann se sentó en el sofá a hablar con Serena, pero por su cara pícara, no parecía que fuese precisamente sobre los vestidos.

¿Has oído eso?

Perfectamente. ¿Y tú?- le dijo la otra sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

Vamos Serena, es imposible que no hayas malpensado tanto como yo.

Esta le dirigió la vista poco a poco por encima de sus gafas.

¿No has oído eso que dicen todos de que esos dos tienen rollo?

Pues claro que lo tienen, Ann, van a casarse.- le recordó sin entender Serena, además de sin dirigirle la mirada… de nuevo.

¡No tonta! ¡Yo habló de Ash y Misty!- dijo Ann inocentemente, sin saber que acababa de cargarse a su amiga. La cual quedo con la mirada perdida en un punto infinito del cuaderno, con los ojos tana abiertos que parecían haber aumentado de tamaño. Era como llevar dos años corriendo por un pasillo de desesperación, del cual creía haber salido hace tiempo, pero se equivocaba, y ahora había caído, después de tanto esfuerzo. Aunque solo fuese un rumor, hay rumores que son ciertos, y Ann casi nunca se equivocaba en sus predicciones como _tarot del amor humano, _esto estaba haciendo que el corazón de Serena sufriera unas bajadas y subidas de tensión momentáneas, y eso no era bueno, no era nada bueno.- ¿Serena?

Necesito sentarme.

Estas sentada.

¿Y por que todo me da vueltas?

No sé. Por cierto, hay una chica en el frente de batalla que estaba enamoradísima de Ash, no sé cómo se lo habrá tomado, pero si yo fuera ella estaría hecha polvo, sentiría que mi mundo se ha terminado, tendría ganas de sacarme el corazón y hacerlo trizas trozo por trozo, me sumiría en una tristeza total, solo querría morir…

¡Bueno, ya está bien!

Serena salió corriendo hacia su casa, por el camino solo iba esquivando a la gente. Ahora era cuando mas quería- necesitaba- llorar. Pero fue fuerte y aguanto recta todo el camino, para luego sollozar en su cama.

Los días que pasó sin ir a trabajar, los pasó diseñando por aburrimiento, al final decidió terminar el encargo de Dianta, y ya de paso se diseño un vestido para ella misma. Tenía que ser fuerte, mirar a Ash a la cara y preguntarle si le gustaba, o era pareja de Misty, y le respondiera lo que le respondiese, ella debía sincerarse y decir _Ash, llevo estos últimos dos años intentando olvidar aquel beso, y como veo que no puedo quería decirte que me gustas. _Ya esta, era su felicidad absoluta resumida en veinte palabras, un nombre, dos acentos, dos comas y un punto. Bueno, dejémoslo en veinte palabras. Así que ese día se peino, se duchó, se lavó los dientes, se puso lentillas, recogió su pelo como cuando viajaba y se fue a enseñarle los diseños a Ann y a enseñarle el vestido que hizo para sí misma (Y ya de paso hundir a la _zzz…ensurado _de Misty) a Ann le encantó todo y se puso a hacerlo ipso facto.

El día de la boda llegó mucho más deprisa de lo que Serena se esperaba, por suerte ya lo tenían todo hecho, y Ann fue a darle en mano el vestido a Dianta ya que Serena necesitaba pensar. Unos minutos antes de la ceremonia, Serena ya estaba imaginando la escena, no la de la boda, no, no… ni por asomo. Imaginaba que le diría a Ash al terminar la boda, no sabía si decírselo durante el arroz, llevarlo lejos, en el banquete… Vale no, lo del banquete queda totalmente descartado.

Se puso su vestido que estaba apretado de cintura, era palabra de honor y tenía pliegues en la falda y pedrería en el pecho, al principio llevaba una chaquetita dentro de la iglesia, pero aunque notaba que empezaba a tener calor, seguía obsesa con lo de Ash y no tenía ganas e quitarse la chaqueta.

De tanto pensar le dolía la cabeza, de momento oyó algo atravesando el aire y dirigiéndose a ella a toda velocidad. Levantó la vista para ver que podía ser, lo hizo tan rápido que casi ni se vio. De un momento a otro, ya podía sujetar entre sus manos el ramo de Dianta.

La ceremonia terminó, ya todos estaban echando arroz a la feliz pareja, cuando Serena salió, ya sin chaqueta, la impactante potencia de la luz solar le hizo girar la cara para que no le diese de lleno en los ojos, nada más la giró, vió a Misty con el vestido que ella misma había hecho, la caída de un tirante le quedaba estupendamente con el liso de la falda.

¿Serena?

Oye, se que eres la dama de honor sé cómo te llamas porque eres líder de gimnasio, pero… ¿Te conozco?

No te hagas la tonta, se que me conoces por Ash, pero tu tuviste la oportunidad de besarle y yo no, déjame disfrutar también.

¿Te gusta?

Claro.

Bueno, ni siquiera se porque me dices esto, es… absurdo.

¿Absurdo?

Si, es absurdo, no me tienes que avisar de todo lo que haces, apenas te conozco, esta es la primera vez que hablo contigo y, la verdad, me está resultando un poco violento.

Te crees muy lista. ¿No?

No.- dijo Serena alargando las palabras, extrañada.

Te veré luego, diseñadora.

Vale.- dijo repitiendo el tono de antes.

Desde su posición en lo alto de las escaleras, vio a Ash sentado en un banco.

Hola.

¿¡Serena!?- se sorprendió agradablemente él de verla.

La misma.

Se sentó junto a él y tomó aire para empezar a hablar.

Quería decirte algo importante.

Aquí me tienes.

¿Tu estas…? Bueno no, eso es muy fuerte, es que estaba hablando con Ann el otro día… y tú no sabes quién es Ann. La cosa es que parecía que Valeria se moría… ¡Ay Dios! ¿¡Pero que te estoy contando!? Bueno, tú espérame en la playa después del banquete.

¿Estás bien?

Si, si, si, si, si. Vete.

Serena volvió a pensar en las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Ash que le gustaba, era evidente que se lo tenía que decir con suavidad, pero es que ni siquiera sabía cómo decirlo sin temblar.

Cuando el banquete terminó, Serena llegó la primera a la playa, sintió que le tocaban el hombro pero, cuando se giró esperanzada solo vio a Misty de nuevo.

¿Qué tal?

Bastante mejor antes de que tu vinieras.- replicó con los brazos cruzados.

Oh, Serena, no pienses ue soy una amenaza, me gusta Ash, pero juego limpio.

Si, está claro que eso de intimidarme antes de habar con él es tener mucha experiencia en justicia.

Serena, deberías haber supuesto que Ash no iba a venir.

¿Qué?

¿De verdad lo creías? A el no le importas en absoluto.

No, no puede ser, me dijo que vendría.

Y crees que hubiese sido buena idea decir lo contrario, Serena, yo soy una amiga.

Tienes razón.

A Misty le estaba saliendo de maravilla su plan, de momento.

Ann iba caminando por el hotel en total silencio tarareando la música de la banda sonora de _Titanic_, cuando empezó a escuchar golpes cada vez mas fuertes según se acercaba al armario de la limpieza.

¿Hola?

Los golpes sonaron más seguidos después de que su origen escuchara su voz. Ella se acerco y cuando abrió la puerta vio al padrino, a ese chico con el que antes estaba hablando Serena. Ash Ketchum

Suyo fue el gran asombro al verlo con cinta aislante en la boca y atado de pies y manos… Y cabeza, pecho, pelvis, caderas, rodillas, antebrazos y cintura. Quien quiera que lo hubiese hecho se había lucido.

Se dio prisa en arrancarle la cinta de la boca y dejar que le explicara lo ocurrido.

Misty se me acerco cuando terminé de hablar con Serena, me dijo que ella también tenía algo importante que decirme, desde ahí ya deduje que había escuchado mi conversación con Serena, entonces me cogió del brazo en el banquete y me llevó aquí, me anestesió y cuando desperté hace unos minutos me vi así y intente abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada por fuera, así que empecé a golpearla con el fin de que alguien viniese, y ahora has venido tú… Esto…

Ann.- dijo sin dejar que sus hábiles dedos de costurera deshicieran cada nudo que lo enrollaba.

Una vez lo desató, recordó haber visto a Serena con Misty en la playa y se imagino lo peor.

Tengo que ir a hablar con Serena.- la sacó Ash de sus pensamientos.

No te va a ser tan fácil, la tal Misty estuvo hablando con ella, la malevola y fría mente de esa psicópata le puede haber metido cualquier cosa en la cabeza.

¿Tú crees?

Si creo. Así que ahora intentara evitarte, pero no a mí.

¿Vas a jugar a mi favor?

¿Tengo otra saida?

Ann se puso a buscar a Serena por todos los lugares del banquete, estuvo buscando atenta a cada rincón, pero era imposible diferenciar a nadie entre tanta gente.

Ash la vio desde lo lejos cuando llegaba, el viento soplaba su pelo y su vestido, se acercó y llamó su atención con el único pensamiento de poder sacarle de la cabeza cualquier cosa que Misty le hubiese colado.

¿Serena?

Ahora mismo eres la única persona con la que no quiero hablar.

¿Qué te ha dicho Misty?

¡No la metas en esto! Ella me ha contado la verdad, que eres un cerdo hipócrita que solo piensa en sí mismo y que no leva ninguna intención de hacer nada bueno por nadie. No sé cómo pude ser tan sumamente estúpida como para viajar con alguien tan asqueroso como tú. ¡Eres tu el que me mete cosas en la cabeza! Vas por ahí con la tapadera de niño perfecto, y aún me culpo por pensar que era Misty la que hacía maldades…

¡Y lo es!

¿¡Puedes demostrarlo!?

¡Por supuesto!

¿¡Y cómo!?

¡Estoy aquí!

¿¡Y!?

¡Contigo!

¡Eso no demuestra nada!

¿¡Si no es para escucharte para que crees que he venido!?

¡Para aprovecharte más de mí!

¡Entonces besaste a un pobre idiota que quiere aprovecharse de la gente!

¡Sí! ¡Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento!

¡Pues si tanto te molesta espero que sepas que está a punto de volver a pasar!

En ese momento la besó, era como la primera vez, sintió las mismas mariposas en el estomago que sintió dos años atrás, pero esta vez parecían oprimir su pecho unas abejas, era el momento más perfecto de su vida, al menos hasta entones, y aunque se besaron muchas otras veces, esa fue sin duda, la mejor.


End file.
